


LoveWins

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: To celebrate gay and lesbian in USA finally gain the right to marry, just like anyone else.





	LoveWins




End file.
